


Taking A Hit

by clonefreak212



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonefreak212/pseuds/clonefreak212
Summary: Fives was being brave and foolish
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Taking A Hit

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just some random thing I wrote with Fives and my OC.   
> Also, i suck at summeries and titles lol.

She was directed to the med bay. Kix and Coric were running around like crazy trying to take care of their wounded brothers. She offered to help, and they took it gratefully. She helped them with the less severe cases so they could focus on the ones who needed the immediate attention. Once it was calmed down, she asked about Fives.

Coric told her where to check and she thanked him before going towards once of the makeshift rooms. She could hear Echo scolding his brother for his stupidity. She rounded the corner and Echo noticed her.

“Izzy.” He said standing at attention.

“At ease Echo.” She smiled then looked to Fives who was trying to sit up. “What did you do?” she asked. 

“I took a hit.” He said sheepishly.

“I can see that.” She said looking at him. When he didn’t seem like he wasn’t going to elaborate his brother spoke for him.

“He took a hit that was meant for some of the shinnies who weren’t paying attention. Took the brunt of it with his abdomen and right side.” He told her. He was both proud and pissed about it. He could have died but then his brothers would live to fight another day.

“That’s very noble and stupid of you.” She told him sitting on his bed. Fives shifted nervously. Izzy wasn’t stupid, she knew he had a thing for her since they both came aboard with the 501st. Echo liked her but she could tell he wasn’t into her like that but Fives was a whole different story.

He didn’t really know what to say after that. Echo just looked at him then shifted his gaze to her. Izzy moved her hand to grip Fives’. She felt him tense and Echo saw it. He relaxed though. He wasn’t blind. He could tell their resident demon felt something for his vod. 

“You know how broken I would be if I lost either of you.” She said looking at Fives then Echo. That surprised Echo. He wasn’t prepared for that. Fives blushed. 

“Izzy.” Fives said then gently gripped her fingers with his. “I-“ he didn’t finish as she leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t anything to really brag about. It was a firm press of lips then she pulled back. He could see the faint dusting on her cheeks. 

“Be more careful next time.” She told him once she pulled back then rested her head on his good shoulder. 

Echo looked at Fives who was looking between Izzy laying on him and his vod. Echo just looked at surprised and confused as he was. It seemed that Izzy could tell that they were both confused, surprised and happy about what was happening right now.

“I know that you’re not into girls Echo.” She said lifting her head to look at him. He was blushing. “It doesn’t bother me at all but I know if I want Fives then I want you too.” She told him with a smile before looking at Fives. 

Fives gave her a cocky grin before she smacked his good shoulder playfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
